It is known in the art to provide vehicle visors having illuminated vanity mirrors, wherein the visor is longitudinally slidable upon and rotatable about a support shaft that is connected to a vehicle headliner by a swivelable elbow in a bearing bracket. It is further known to include a sliding visor that has power supplied by a conduit passing through the support shaft and terminating in a connector having a detent coupled to a conductor in the visor and coupled to a light in a vanity. The power to the vanity is interruptible when the visor is slid longitudinally along the support shaft. Furthermore, the prior art includes continuous electrical contact for a vanity mirror in which the visor is longitudinally slidable along the support shaft by using a coiled electrical wire that is easily able to change length. Finally, the prior art includes incorporating insulated electrical wiring in an elbow bearing bracket formed of a pair of pre-formed half shells.